


Under Skirts and On Her ...

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: And gay or bi, Canon What Canon?, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Possible Future Threesome, Margaery gets all the girls hot and bothered, People from High Garden are all pervs, Perverting the the term 'Pillow Friend', Sex Under Skirts, Sometimes You Just Have to Have Some Semi-Public Sex, maybe? - Freeform, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elinor Tyrell happens upon Margaery committing indecent things to Sansa Stark while under her skirts. The pair might think no-one will happen upon them in a secluded corner of a rose garden at Kings' Landing but then there's chance and Elinor... well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Skirts and On Her ...

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all possible mistakes in this fic can be attributed to the temperamental and mental working of my laptop. Don't ask. Will appreciate anyone pointing out any gross breaches of grammar or narration.
> 
> The first 200 words or so were written by hand during a class on company taxing.

How Margaery can dare to be so very bold Elinor Tyrell cannot say.

 

The rose garden is all but deserted save for the two entwined figures secreted in a far away nook, all by their two-some. There is no-one else present in the garden but her, Margaery's pillow friend and confidant, besides the two. And she  _ does  _ know what sort of person Margaery is. Yet, even then, Elinor can hardly believe what her eyes are seeing. She should look away but she can't seem to wrench her eyes away even as much as she tries. She doesn't try that hard to begin with, either. And she cannot leave, either, for even while she is privy to a private meeting between two lovers she is also there to warn of anyone approaching, even if her presence in this part of the garden is purely accidental, for she had followed the sound of badly stifled moans and gasps and seen…

 

Well.

 

It's a rather interesting sight and her having come from High Garden, which has always been a little more lax when it comes to propriety. Yet she has  _ never _ seen her mistress  _ this  _ bold. However, this girl who is the current object of Margaery Tyrell's attentions isn't just anyone, either.

 

She's a former innocent from the north and that, it seems, looks to be more than what Margaery can, or wants, to resist. A pretty innocent and not so much so by the sound of it.

 

Sansa Stark is a sight to behold, all but innocent now, and if she looks at the girl from the waist up it is not clear that anything untoward is taking place. If one doesn't look at Sansa's flushed gasping face, or saw the white-knuckled grip Sansa has on the bench beneath her it might look normal at a glance.

 

But there's a rather distinct shape under Sansa's skirts and they're pushed up to partially cover Margaery's shoulders where she's kneeling between Sansa's legs. Elinor knows enough, has seen enough to know what's taking place.

 

She wants to look away, for this sight is not for her but she just can't.

 

Sansa keens as Margaery moves closer and Elinor hears her mumble Margaery's name, all propriety and restraint having fled the girl as she's being expertly kissed.

 

Elinor cannot stifle her own gasp as she grows more affected by what she sees and hears. She is a woman of the world, she can and will appreciate such a prettily debauched sight when it's offered to her senses.

 

She does not, however, let herself be carried away. She will carry the memory of what she has witnessed to a private place of her own and then indulge the throbbing ache between her legs. For now she will keep watch so the pair of lovers will get their peace.

 

And she cannot help but think curiously how Sansa will reward Margaery for the apparently explosive release she has experienced, at least by the volume with which she cried out Margaery's name and thrashed wildly. A kiss at first when Margaery finally lowers Sansa's skirts and emerges with a smirk on her pretty face, innocent enough, but then the girl grows bold and slips fingers inside Margaery's gown and touches.

 

Elinor looks around her, cursing her situation and that she cannot take care of herself right then and there.

 

Yet her duty is to watch, even when she wasn't told to watch nor was she asked to do so, but it is not so hard a duty.

 

Margaery trades places with Sansa and the girl disappears beneath her skirts as Margaery spreads her legs, propped up on the edge of the seat. She throws back her pretty head and moans as the girl seems to not be as innocent as Elinor had thought.

 

In comparison to Sansa Margaery is quieter, knowing full well that discovery is a possibility and that being found in a compromising situation with Sansa could be quite the scandal, yet she isn't enjoying things any less compared to the younger woman. The skirt moves as Margaery writhes and twists her legs against Sansa's back.

 

And then…

 

Margaery turns her head, wild messy curls bobbing against a background of roses and smirks even as her mouth opens in a gasp and she shudders with her climax. Elinor well knows how Margaery looks when she reaches the pinnacle of her pleasures, for is she not Margaery's pillow friend?

 

Margaery speaks in a low voice and Sansa rustles out from beneath her skirts, looking ruffled and all-but-innocent. She's drawn up into a kiss and Elinor sees Margaery murmur into her ear after ward, Sansa's cheeks all but burst to flame. She turns to look, red hair equally as mussed as her lover's from what she's been doing and sees Elinor too. She says something, low, and looks at Margaery.

 

… who extends a hand to Elinor, inviting. How can she resist?  

  
  



End file.
